The forbidden Child
by Martin-J-Christopher-Freeman
Summary: Throughout the crazed yells of prisoners and the clanging of guards opening and shutting cell doors, a new and unexpected sound travelled through the air unoticed ... It was the sound of a new life crying for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC**

**A/N: YUP ME AGAIN WITH ANOTHER TIME TOT FICLET. I JUST CAN'T WRITE ENOUGH OF THEM IT SEEMS … **

**THIS TAKES PLACE QUITE A WHILE AFTER THE WEDDING OF RIVER SONG FOR RIVER AND FOR THE DOCTOR IT TAKES PLACE WHEN HE'S HAVING CHRISTMAS DINNER WITH AMY AND RORY.**

In a cramped , damp cell , millions of light years away from any other galaxy , in a prison full of thugs and murderers , throughout the crazed yells of prisoners and the clanging of guards shutting and opening cells a new and unexpected sound travelled through the air unnoticed. The sound of a new life crying for the first time.

River rocked back and forth with her hands clutching at her hair till it felt like it was going to fall out and her scalpel was going to bleed. What the hell was she going to do? She peered down at the tiny baby wrapped up in a tardis blue blanket and he stared back at her with huge , grey eyes unblinkingly. She was still drenched in her own blood from her long and strenuous labour and everything was becoming a blur of chaos. She hadn't a clue how to care for a child and she knew that there was no way that she could keep him , not with her dangerous lifestyle and most certainly not in Stormcage. " And as for your impossible father. I have no idea where he's got to. " She whispered and reached her tired arm out to stroke her sons soft brown tuft of hair. " You're perfect. " She placed a finger in his tiny palm and watched in awe as his fingers wrapped round hers. He really was perfect though. He had his fathers hair and his skin was so pale he looked like he was a tiny porcelain doll.

She sighed in frustration , it was usual for The Doctor to go off and not show up for months and he was always late but never once had he let her down like this. This was such bad timing on his part and part of her hated him for it whilst the other half of her screamed out for him and hoped the familiar blue box would materialise at any given moment. She hadn't seen him since their sons conception and that scared her , perhaps he'd forgotten about her and had abandoned her. Their son on the other hand had the complete opposite problem with timing and had arrived far too early or at least she thinks he's early but she really hasn't the faintest idea about how long a timelord pregnancy should be as records only date back to when the Timelords started using looms to perfect the gene pool.

So far she'd been able to hide the fact that she'd been pregnant from the guards of Stormcage by wearing a perception filter to cover up her bump and blaming her morning sickness on the dodgy food they fed her and she had even managed to stay relatively quiet throughout her labour despite the agonizing pain she had been in but a baby compared to all that was a different matter entirely. Who knows what the prison guards would do if they found her with a baby. They would take him away from her for sure , perhaps even kill him. And if news got out about her giving birth to a baby then suspicions would arouse and people would begin to question who the father was and when they find out the contents of her babies DNA riot would be let loose on the universe. Everyone would know that The Doctor was still alive and then her being in Stormcage would have been a completely pointless exercise. It hadn't been easy for her , pretending she had killed the man she loved but then she remembered just how close she had come to doing so and how on one occasion she actually had. Back then in Germany she had been a young , brainwashed psychopath and it was only then that she realised how much The Doctor really cared about … well everything and everybody that was in the universe and how he wasn't the monster he had been painted out as.

The thing that had really won her over though and perhaps now she truly thought about it had started her obsession of love for him was the blue , leather bound diary that he had placed by her hospital bedside ; that had been the first act of kindness she had ever experienced. After that she had fallen for The Doctor hook line and sinker and her love for their child was just as deep. That was why she knew she couldn't keep him , because sometimes if you love someone you have to let them go. She knew who could have their child though , who deserved to have a child after all that happened over the years because of The Doctor . Her parents. She couldn't think of anyone else more worthy of bringing him up and at least he'd be cared for and he'd be safe and tucked away from the rest of the universe. She knew her mother and father had always wanted a child of their own and although she was their flesh and blood they hadn't been able to raise her and for that she felt guilt burden her. Perhaps in giving them her son they would be getting a second chance but they'd get to do it right this time round. Her parents wouldn't have a clue as to who baby actually was as he didn't have his second heart yet and wouldn't till he regenerated, hopefully he'll never have to do that River thought to herself. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she realised that her son wouldn't ever know his real parents and she wouldn't be the one he'd call mummy nor would The Doctor be called daddy.

She'd have to work fast if her plan was going to work out though , she could already hear the jangling of keys telling her a guard was coming to open her cell. First of all she was not setting off and placing her son in her parents care without sending a message with him to hopefully show him when he grew up that she truly cared about him and would never forget about him. She quickly ripped a piece of unblemished paper from her blue diary and grabbed her fountain pen but noting she had only a drop of ink left from over use in writing down the many adventures her and The Doctor had had she swore under her breath. She shrugged and dipped her pen in the only resource she had , her own blood. She poured her soul onto that single page and hoped it was readable through the blood spots and tear stains. She grabbed her thick winter coat, stuffed the letter in her pocket and gently picked up the baby and delicately placed him in the inside of her coat close to her chest and stood up despite her legs wanting to give way underneath her .

Just as she heard a key turning in the lock of her door she reached her hand up to her vortex manipulator and typed in the coordinates for Leadworth. She closed her eyes and hoped that the baby would be ok as travelling by vortex had it's risks , especially for a life so precious and fragile. She landed with an almighty thud and only just managed to steady herself. She peered into her coat and sighed in relief as the seemingly unharmed baby just looked at her and gurgled , if she wasn't mistaken her son was laughing. She smiled , happy that her son was totally unaware of the seriousness of the situation. She shivered and pulled the tiny boy closer to her , glad for her thick winter coat as it was snowing quite heavily.

She grimaced as she caught sight of her parents house only a few feet away from her. Could she do this? Was she really strong enough to leave hers and The Doctors son alone? Could she really lie through her teeth the next time she saw The Doctor , that is if she ever saw The Doctor again? She shook her thoughts away and began to walk swiftly towards her parents house. Of course she could do this ! She was River song ! She'd been through much worse than this.

But as she placed her baby on her parents door step she had to literally force herself to knock on the door and it took all her effort to turn away from her son. His face although so young seemed to question her , mommy why are you leaving me here ? She quickly placed the letter she had written beside him and ran away as fear of breaking her sons true identity clutched at her hearts. She only stopped when she thought she was far enough for no one to see her and watched in silence for someone to open the door.

Amy , Rory and The Doctor were all laughing as they all pulled crackers with each other around the table. The Doctors paper hat kept on falling over his eyes and he was getting incredibly annoyed and was flapping his arms around in a wild panic when there was four loud knocks on their front door. " I'll get it. " Rory rolled his eyes at his childish wife and his best friend acting like they were five years old instead of grown ups and scrambled to his feet. He wobbled slightly and laughed at how light-headed he felt , perhaps he should of stopped at his sixth glass of wine . He stumbled down the corridor and to the front door.

" If that's carollers again , tell them they can get stuffed. " Amy yelled after him followed by a rather girly, high pitched giggle from The Doctor.

Rory swung the door open and stared down in shock at what lay before him. He'd expected some stupid school kids to be singing at the top of their lungs , not what he saw now. A tiny baby wrapped in a blue blanket on his doorstep.

He looked around but he couldn't see anyone through the thick blizzard that was coating Leadworth in a blanket of white . " Who are you little one?" He muttered to himself and scooped the bundle into his arms and away from the freezing cold. His eye caught something , a piece of paper . Probably from whatever low life left their baby on my doorstep Rory though internally but picked it up anyway.

" Who was it Rooray? " Amy yelled.

Rory , holding the baby in his arms rather awkwardly strolled back into the dining room. " A baby. " He stated. " Someone left it on our doorstep. " Rory shook is head. " I don't know how people can do this to their own children. "

Amy stared at Rory and the tiny baby in his arms in awe. She got up and walked with caution to Rory , a look of hope in her eyes followed by a forlorn Doctor.

The Doctors eyes dilated to twice their size and his brow creased as he came face to face with the adorable bundle Rory held. " Humans, sometimes I do wonder if there's any sense in those pint sized brains of yours. " He practically growled in anger.

" Doctor. " Amy playfully slapped him on the arm , snapping him out of his anger mode and back to her happy go lucky imaginary friend.

" I mean you and Rory are the only exceptions. " He held his hands up in mock surrender before turning his attention back to the baby.

" Yeh but why abandon your baby to fend for itself , we could have been anyone. Murderess for all they could of known. " Amy blurted out and blinked away tears as old scars started to resurface.

" One less mouth to feed at Christmas. " Rory shrugged.

As the baby reached forwards and wrapped his fingers around one of The Doctors silky brown locks an instant connection was made between the two. " Hello to you to. " The Doctor murmured as a smile wiped across his face.

" Doctor you said you can speak baby. Can't you just ask it where it came from? " Amy queried.

" Firstly lets stop with the it Pond , it is a he. " He informed. " And secondly I can most certainly speak baby, I can speak everything." He smiled smugly. " And I could but I doubt that he'd understand , much too young to be understanding full sentences. " His brow creased slightly. " I think he's slightly premature in fact going by his size but you're a fighter little one aren't you. Don't worry you'll be ok , I was abandoned in the cold and left on my own and look at me now. " The Doctor stroked the baby's cheek gently , as if he was made of glass.

" Do you think that's why they left him on our doorstep? Out of fear. " Amy asked.

" Could be pond , fear can do the funniest things to the best of us. " The Doctor smirked as the baby seemed to smile at him.

That's when Rory remembered the letter. " Oh right. I found this left with him as well." He said and handed the letter to The Doctor.

The Doctor unfolded the piece of paper and held back a gasp at the writing in blood , the all too familiar writing. The writing that was so messy but neat at the same time could only belong to one person in the universe. This letter was from his wife , this letter was from River song.

* * *

><p>To my dearest baby boy.<p>

I am writing this to tell you that I love you very dearly and that I will never forget you. Your father on the other hand doesn't know about you but that isn't exactly his fault , its mine and if by any coincidence that he finds you remember not to hate him and to love him as I love him. I have placed you with the pond family as to give you a safe upbringing from the rest of the universe and that's all I ever wanted for you , to be safe. You may be different from the other children of Earth but always remember no matter how hard or far you fall , you shall always be loved and cared for.

I know that we'll never meet again so goodbye my dearest son. Do something for me if only to put my mind at rest … have a good life.

Love your mother xxx

* * *

><p>The Doctor stared at the baby , truly took him in for the first time. Eyes that looked uncannily like Rivers stared back. " How could I of been so stupid. " He yelled and slammed his hand against his forehead.<p>

The baby's face screwed up and he started bawling and wailing at the top of his lungs.

" Great Doctor thanks. " Rory moaned and started rocking the baby up and down in an attempt to calm him.

" Shh. " The Doctor held one finger up and the baby quietened down almost immediately.

The Doctor gestured for Rory to give him the baby and Rory compliantly placed him in The Doctors arms. He could sense it now , like a sixth sense he'd forgotten over centuries of being alone . Back on Gallifrey all Timelords had been connected by a physic link and when Gallifrey had burned The Doctor had lost that but now the familiar feeling of a presence pushing around in his brain was present. This baby was impossible , a complete and utter oddity of the universe but here it was cradled in his arms. Children of Gallifrey had been abolished once the high lord president had created looms so that only gave him one option. An option that he wasn't really sure if he liked or not.

" What's wrong Doctor? " Amy asked.

The Doctor swallowed and exhaled loudly. " I think he's my son. " He croaked through his façade of emotions.

**I WOULD BE FOREVER GRATEFUL IF YOU TOOK A COUPLE OF MINUTES OF YOUR TIME TO LEAVE A REVIEW.**

**AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SPARE TIME , WHY NOT CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICLETS. **

**INVISIBLEBLADE XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC.**

**A/N: WOW ! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE RESPONSE TO THIS STORY! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAVE ALERTED/REVEIWED/FAVED. YOU HAVE NO IDE HOW HAPPY YOU MAKE ME !**

The Doctors hearts thundered against his chest in a wild panic of joy and angst. He was a father again ! Uh oh he was a father again. His hearts ached and felt like two heavy rocks weighing the rest of him down telling him he wants to be a dad and his brain is screaming no absolutely no way in hell could he be a father to this baby. He had lost his family back on Gallifrey in fire and bloodshed and he'd lost Jenny because she sacrificed herself for him. In other words he was a rubbish father and he hadn't been able to protect his children back then , so how could he protect a life this young and delicate now ?

" Doctor did you say son? " Amy gasped in shock.

"Yup. " The Doctor replied though he didn't look up from his son who was by now falling fast asleep in his arms . " Your grandson ponds. " He whispered as to not wake the baby.

" Wait grandson but that means … " Rory trailed off and went wide eyed as he realised that the so called ' scum' as he had called the person who had abandoned the baby was in fact his daughter.

" River yes I know. " The Doctor uttered huskily.

" But why would River leave him on our doorstep? " Amy asked puzzled at the out of character behaviour of her daughter.

The Doctors eyes roared with fire and suddenly all his years were present in them turning his boyish looks into the ancient old man he really was simmering underneath his skin. Rory and Amy took a step back in fear and stared in shock at the outraged man that stood before them. This wasn't The Doctor they knew, The Doctor they knew was kind , compassionate and understanding but all that had slipped away from him revealing his true identity. The Oncoming storm , destroyer of all worlds, the dark lord. The Doctor was shaking violently and he quickly passed the baby into Rory's arms before his anger got the better to him and he did something he regretted. " I don't know but I intend to find out. " He grinded his teeth and began to walk franticly towards the front door , eager to find River and get to the bottom of the situation as quickly as possible.

" Doctor! " Amy called after him.

The Doctor span round in frustration. " What Pond? " He growled.

" Please just don't hurt her. " Amy pleaded.

The Doctors face softened and he looked at Amy and Rory with sorrowful eyes. " As if I would … I never could. " He shook his head and brushed a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm his thoughts and the anger that boiled in the pit of his stomach. " I just have to know why. " He mumbled.

" Ye I know. Just go easy on her yeh. Couldn't of been easy for her to do it. " Amy smiled weakly at The Doctor.

" Rory , Amy look after him. " He snapped his fingers.

" What are we supposed to do with a baby? " Rory asked.

"It's hardly rocket science Rory , besides he's asleep. " The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned around. Moving stealthily like a sly fox down the ponds corridor he felt apprehension flood through his body. Even if he found the right version of her what was he to say to her? Erm excuse me but do you know that's our son you abandoned in the freezing cold and snow? No that sounded far too harsh. Taking a deep breath he reached for the door knob and slowly let it twist. Stepping out into the blindingly white world outside he slammed the door behind him.

Inside the ponds house The Doctors son woke up abruptly and started crying non stop , the days events finally taking a toll on him. " So much for being asleep. " Rory sighed and exchanged a look of bewilderment with his equally dumbfounded wife.

The Doctor closed his eyes and let a tear slide down his face . This time it wasn't a happy tear , it was a tear of pain and grief for all the family and friends he had killed on the dreadful day when only he could stop the endless warfare and pointless deaths and for the future losses that he might have to face . He already knew that he was going to lose River to the library. curse his tenth incarnation for being such a coward and not saving her , though in a way he supposed he had saved her but for him when she left to go to the library expedition River would be dead and gone . To top that off he now had a son who he could very well lose as well and being a child of The Doctor and the infamous River Song his son would be on the wanted list of all the alien races he had angered and with over nine hundred years of travelling in the TARDIS there would be a hell of a lot of them. His son would never be able to live out a normal life , he'd always be in constant danger and he'd never get one second of peace and it was all his fault , well his future self's fault. He hadn't to his knowledge done any humany wumany stuff with River yet which meant that despite his feelings about being a father again now he must get used to the idea or … his sons birth was a fixed point in time . He clasped a hand over his mouth as the familiar tingling in the back of his head telling him that this was a fixed point in time buzzed stronger than he had ever felt it do so in his whole entire lifetime. Of course if he didn't go and do humany wumany stuff with her to try and stop his son being born then there would be catastrophic results. Time would start to unravel thread by thread before disintegrating into nothingness.

He shivered and pulled his tweed jacket around him tighter as a cold bout of air chilled him to the very core . Right can't have that can we The Doctor thought and rubbed his hands together nervously as he realised what he was about to do but there was no other way so he brushed his thoughts aside and began forcing his way through the fast falling snow to get to his beloved blue box.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye , through the fog and the blizzard he saw a figure of a woman in a thick fur coat and with curly golden locks writhing in the snow in distress. " River. " The word slipped from his mouth with familiarity . It took a while for The Doctor to realise what was going on and even longer for his useless legs to move. He raced through the snow with legs that just wanted to buckle underneath him. All previous anger had left him only to be replaced by the pure love he felt for his mad , Completely bonkers , bespoked psychopath. All he could focus on was her thrashing body , how much agony she was in, how her pain was most likely down to him. Again. Any pain River had experienced during her life had been down to him so he very much doubted this time would be any different.

River was powerless as unexplained pain ripped through her torso and she flailed to the ground. The last clear thing in her mind was at least her son was safe now , she had completed the mission she had set out to do. She heard someone running towards her , the snow crunching louder and louder as they closed in on her but she closed her eyes and ignored them and descended into what was most likely death. Whoever it was it wasn't the person she wanted to see , this was the one time The Doctor hadn't caught her. She grimaced as her body was taken over by strong convulsions and she was beginning to go numb all over from the icy cold temperature. As she slipped into the inky blackness she feels warm hands touch her all over and the smoothest of lips ghost over her own.

" Oh River. " The Doctor gasps in a pained strangle as he takes in his horrifyingly blue tinged wife. He kneels down beside her and touches her with his finger tips and pulls back almost immediately at her frightfully cold skin though despite how cool she feels she's soaked in layers of sweat. The snow around her is slowly turning into a crimson colour and her usual beautiful face is contorted. This isn't the River he'd expected to find , this is only a shadow of the flirtatious , excitable , confident woman that his hearts are besotted with. He's all fingers and thumbs as he moves his hands awkwardly along her body to try and determine a pulse of life within her. He finally settled his hands where her two beating hearts should be and felt his throat close up as he was met with an empty void. He was too late , she was gone. His eyes stung with hot , salty tears threatening to pour out. He screamed as the grief for his wife became unbearable and he started shaking her body vigorously like a toy rag doll. Wait ! She can't die here because if she does then I never meet her in my tenth body and… The Doctor let out a crazed laugh that only a madman could produce and placed River gently back onto the ground. The Doctor ran a hand through her hair and smiled and wished for the impossible ; River song had always been the one for impossible. Oh how he loved that wild , gorgeous , untamed hair of hers and how it just ran through his hands like golden silk. Slowly moving in on her he cupped her chin affectionately and closed his eyes. Hoping for a miracle he caressed her lips and breathed his life force into her returning the favour she had given him back in Germany.

Golden light poured from The Doctors very soul ; His life was pouring into her drip by drip but compared to her life his life was worthless so it didn't matter. " It's taking too long. " The Doctor sobbed but at that very moment River spluttered into life and her ash grey eyes flickered open to meet his.

River let out a relieved laugh as an image of her beloved husband swam in front of her. How ironic that now she was dead she finally got to be with him after all the lonely months she had awaited him in Stormcage.

" I don't really see what's so funny Song . " The Doctor panted.

River opened her mouth agape as she noticed the residual energy seething from The Doctors skin. So she wasn't dead after all " Oh you haven't ! You impossible , idiotic man. How could you do this to yourself. " She cried out scornfully.

" Shhhh. " He placed a finger on her lips and steadily lifted her underneath his arms and scrambled to his feet. " you're safe now River. " He whispered in her ear sending a shiver along her spine. It had been such a long time since she'd seen The Doctor that she had almost forgotten the effect he had on her. She clutched onto his chest and inhaled his familiar musky aroma. It was him , it was really him.

" River … "

" Hmmmm" She replied.

" When were you going to tell me about our son? " He asked tentatively.

That one little sentence shattered her bubble of bliss that had surrounded her that came so naturally whenever she was with him. She didn't answer back , she just buried her face further into his jacket. " River please tell me? " He begged.

" You're too young sweetie. " She murmured but still stayed hidden, ashamed of her actions.

" Please it's important." He nuzzled her head slightly in encouragement.

" Because you didn't come. " She trembled in his arms.

" What? You mean I left you for your whole pregnancy! " He spat out in anger at his future self. She nodded into his chest as silent sobs began to wrack through her ribcage.

" I'm sorry River. I don't know why I would of done that. " Why indeed he pondered to himself. Why wouldn't his future self be there for River when she needed him the most?

She finally plucked up the courage to look up at him. " I'm sure you had your reasons sweetie. " She smiled weakly.

He beamed back ; He knew that was her way of saying I forgive you. " We'll be ok won't we ?" He asked as he looked deep into her eyes.

" Oh my love I should think so. We've been in far worse situations. " She looked at him knowingly and he nodded in agreement.

" But a baby River. " He blurted out in disbelief.

She bit her lip. " I was only trying to protect him you know. " Her voice wavered.

" I know. " He placed a warm kiss on top of her head. " We'll get through this River , one step at a time. .. Starting with facing your parents. " He chuckled slightly as her face dropped and rang the ponds doorbell.

The door swung open revealing a rather dishevelled Amy holding the baby who was wailing at the top of his lungs. " Doctor…River. " She gasped as she took in the couple. The Doctor looked dead on his feet , he had fast fading tear tracks on his cheeks and was covered in tiny shards of snow. In his arms he held a shaking River , her usual bouncy hair stuck to her face with beads of sweat and she looked almost defeated.

" Can we come in? " The Doctor grunted.

" Of course you can you big idiot. " She gestured them in out of the cold.

The Doctor plodded into the ponds lounge and plopped River down onto the sofa and then casually turned around to Amy who had followed him with outstretched arms for his son . He couldn't stand to watch children cry , never mind his own child. The corners of his mouth curled into a smile as Amy wordlessly placed his son in his arms. Wow his son ! That could take some getting used to. He sat himself down next to River, he was glad to see her returning to her normal healthy peach colour. His son wriggled contently in his arms , melting his hearts like butter. He had only known him for a couple of hours but in that time he had become almost as besotted with him as he was with his beautiful mother.

" Are either of you going to tell me what's going on! " Amy demanded.

" Maybe later Mother dear. " Rivers voice dripped with fatigue. " Where's daddy? "

" Just gone to get some baby supplies. " Amy eyed her daughter warily. " Would you like some coffee ? You both look deadbeat."

" Just tea for me thanks mother. " River replied sleepily.

Amy looked at The Doctor who's eyes were still fixed solely on his son and his wife. " Not for me Pond. " I don't think I'll ever sleep another wink after how today's events nearly played out anyway he thought to himself as Amy walked out the room to make Rivers tea.

However when Amy returned The Doctor and River were curled up together fast asleep with her grandson resting on The Doctors chest who had a protective arm around him insuring he wouldn't fall. That little boys going to bring so much joy to this family Amy envisaged the future as she quietly slipped away to leave the three of them in peace.

**NEXT CHAPTER INVOLVES PAST ROMANCES BETWEEN THE DOCTOR/ RIVER .. OR I SUPPOSE IN THE DOCTORS CASE PRESENT ROMANCE AND RIVER AND THE DOCTOR NAME THEIR SON.**

**HAVE ANY OF YOU GOT SUGGESTIONS FOR NAMES? PREFERABLY NAMES WITH REALLY AWESOME MEANINGS. I WAS GOING TO CALL HIM DJ AS IN DOCTOR JUNIOR BUT I THINK THAT'S A BIT CHEESY ANYWAYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**I WOULD BE GRATEFUL IF YOU TOOK A COUPLE OF MINUTES TO LEAVE A REVIEW.**

**AND IF YOU HAVE TIME , WHY NOT HAVE A LOOK AT SOME OF MY OTHER FICLETS. **

**INVISIBLEBLADE XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC **

**A/N: A HUGE THANKS GOES TO ANYONE WHO'S REVEIWED/A;ERTED/ FAVED AND TO ANYONE WHO GAVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR BABY NAMES. **

The Doctors eyes flew open as a wailing sound coming from close by broke his calm reverie. He blinked hazily as the world he'd awoken into was blindingly bright and tried to make out where he was . As soon as everything was clear again he could make out the scrunched up form of his son wriggling in his arms. He smiled and felt his two hearts warm. So last night hadn't been a dream then. He placed a finger on his lips and hushed the distraught child immediately producing a small , toothless smile from him. " You are the best Christmas present I've ever gotten. " The Doctor whispered. Glancing over to River he saw that she was still fast asleep , yesterdays events had clearly tired her out. Slowly he got up off the sofa and taking once last look at his wife to ensure she was sleeping peacefully headed off to the ponds kitchen to try and find some food that would be suitable for a baby. His son had told him that he was hungry but what did babies even eat? Oh that's right milk but … oh. The Doctor blushed bright red as a vivid image of River breastfeeding their son popped into his mind. Oh what was he to do? He couldn't wake her and his son certainly couldn't go hungry for much longer or there 'd be trouble.

" Need help? " Amy's Scottish tilted voice floated from somewhere behind him.

He span around and grinned at Amy who was leaning against the kitchen doorframe cross armed. " He's hungry Amy. " He stated and pointed to the small bundle he held in his arms.

" Is he now. " Amy smirked and seemingly pulled a box of baby formula milk from nowhere and chucked it at him.

The Doctor eyed it suspiciously and stared at her wide eyed . " Erm Pond… "

" You haven't a clue how to make it have you. " She grinned. " Oh you numpty I'll do it for ya ."Walking up to him she snatched the baby formula from him and set out making it.

" Oh Pond you've just saved my life" The Doctor sighed in relief and bounced his son up and down as he became restless.

" So have you thought of any names for him yet? "She questioned.

" No but I'm sure that's the first thing River will want to do when she wakes up. " The Doctor smiled weakly at Amy and she nodded in agreement. " Where's Rory? "

" Still fast asleep. He was out late last night buying everything you'd need for the baby. " Amy replied as she started pouring the warm baby formula into a baby bottle.

" Correction was asleep. " Muttered a rather groggy Rory as he walked through the door.

"Ahh Rory the Roman. Thanks for buying all the baby stuff. " The Doctor cried out in glee.

" It' s all right. " Rory brushed off the matter. " Can I hold him. " Rory held his arms out to his grandson.

" Sure thing. Kiddo you're going to gramps now. " He swung his son into Rory's arms.

" Never call me gramps again. " Rory growled and threw daggers at The Doctor.

" Ok. " The Doctor squeaked.

" Oh and Doctor I thought that maybe later on we could have a chat. " Rory whispered underneath his breath menacingly.

The Doctor gulped, paled dramatically and simply nodded. This isn't good , this is oh so not very good his inner voice screamed from the depths of his mind.

Suddenly the whole house was filled with horrifying , hair raising screams and before it could even register in The Doctors brain he was already sprinting to find River and get her as far away from whatever was causing her to scream. But as he skidded into the lounge he couldn't see any danger , all he could see was River thrashing around on the sofa screaming at the top of her lungs. He rushed to her side and started shaking her. " River … River get up. It's only a dream my love. " He stopped shaking her and frowned , had he just called her my love? Oh well it didn't matter for now , he would have to figure out a pet name for his impossible wife later for now he had to wake her up from whatever horrors were lurking in her head.

" Doctor please come back. " River cried out. The Doctors hearts started to beat hard against his chest, threatening to break through his ribcage. So he was the horror that was as he had put it earlier lurked in her mind. His abandonment of her clearly terrified her , she thought he'd do it to her again.

" Why? Why? Why? " He screamed as the waterfall of tears gushed out his eyes. He stroked Rivers cheek with a trembling hand and sobbed into her golden locks. He couldn't imagine ever abandoning this beautiful , gorgeous woman ; not on purpose anyway. In a way he already knew he'd abandon her but surely because he saved her on the computer core he wasn't abandoning her entirely and surely he could visit her whenever he wanted or was that to big an ask for the universe. All he knew was that he never wanted to leave her side again.

" Doctor what's going on ? " Amy placed a her hand on The Doctors shoulder but he flinched away from her touch.

He bit his lip and turned around to face Amy and Rory who was lingering slightly behind her clutching tightly at the baby . " This is all my fault. She's having a nightmare because of my future self abandoning her through her WHOLE pregnancy."

"This isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for something you haven't even done yet. " Amy assured him.

He sniffed. " That's besides the point Pond. The point is I'm still going to do it to her at and it won't be for the last time. " He snapped and returned his gaze to his tossing and turning wife.

" I'm sure you had your reasons. " Amy smiled ; hopeful for her imaginary friends tears to stop but to her avail it seemed to upset The Doctor even more.

" Pond why do you have so much faith in me? Why does River have the same amount of faith? If I'd of just saved baby Melody Pond then we wouldn't be in this situation and you'd all be living your lives like normal humans doing normal humany stuff. "

" And you'd be alone and River wouldn't be River and your son wouldn't even exist. " Amy pointed out.

" Yes but I'm sure that you'd all be a lot happier than you are now. "He retaliated.

He was suddenly aware of long slender arms wrapping round his waist and grey, stony eyes locking with his. " Hello Sweetie. " River greeted him but not with the normal gusto that those two words usually carried.

" Hey. you ok?" He asked her and kissed her lightly on the top of her head.

" I am now yeh. " She nuzzled her head into his chest. " What about you? " She traced his tear tracks with her fingertip.

" You scared me, River that's all. " He assured her and it seemed that it had come out convincing as she relaxed into his arms.

Suddenly River jerked backwards . " Where's our baby?" She gasped in a panic as the things she had dreaded happening to their son flashed through her head.

"Don't worry , Rory's got him. " He said soothingly.

River scanned the room franticly but relaxed immediately as she saw he father smiling down at her , carrying their son in his arms.

Rory walked over to River and she eagerly took the little , bouncy boy into her arms. She laughed in relief and flashed The Doctor a huge grin. " He looks just like you River. " Rory smiled proudly at her.

" Do you think so? I thought he took more after The Doctor. " She pondered.

"Don't be ridiculous River whenever I look at him all I see is you. " The Doctor spluttered.

" That's funny because whenever I see him all I see is you." River smiled warmly and cupped her husbands chin.

" Here. " Amy handed her a blue babies bottle full to the brim with freshly made milk to River. " Do you want anything? I'm sure you're both hungry after last nights events. "

" No." Both River and The Doctor spoke simultaneously sending them into a fit of giggles. But it was their stomachs that gave them away as they rumbled ferociously in unison. The Doctor beamed at River and pulled her closer to him. They were perfect for each other in every single way, they were on the same wavelength , they were the only ones in the universe that could truly understand each other and this moment together with their son was pure bliss.

" Right toast and a cuppa then. " Amy grabbed her husbands hand and dragged him out of the lounge.

For a while the two of them just stared at their son in wonder and amazement as he suckled on the nib of the bottle. River was the first one to speak up. " He needs a name. "

" Yes ! Something cool like Alonso." The Doctor exclaimed excitingly. " I met an Alonso once and it was cool because I got to say allonsey Alonso!"

River wrinkled up her nose in the adorable way in which he loved so much. " We're not calling our son Alonso Sweetie. " She slapped him playfully on his knee.

" Aww but I like the name Alonso. " He stuck out his lower lip and looked at her with big pleading eyes.

" I know you do Sweetie but I want our son to have a name he can aspire to , I dunno something like …ahh never mind. " She shook her head , he'd never except what she wanted so badly to call her son.

" What River? What do you want to name him?" The Doctor questioned inquisitively.

She exhaled deeply and beckoned for him to closer. Once she was close enough to him that their eyelashes brushed against each other she whispered the name into his ear. He pulled back from her and looked at her boggle eyed as if she'd gone completely off her rocker. " River are you sure? " He asked in shock.

" Oh my love I've never been so sure about anything else in my whole entire life. " She nodded eagerly. "But if you're not ok with it .. " She trailed off as her lips were smothered by his.

" Thank you. " He whispered and kissed her again to show his appreciation , harder this time though only pulling away once both their lips were bruised and sore and the need for air became too much

Turning his attention to his gurgling , joyful son he bopped him lightly on the nose. " Welcome to the family Theta. "

That was when Amy decided to make an appearance with two hot steaming cups of tea and some slightly overdone toast. " Theta? " She questioned , she had obviously been listening into their conversation.

River laughed as her mothers face contorted with confusion. " It's The Doctors old academy name mommy dear. " She grinned as her mothers eyes widened and her jaw dropped and the cups of tea and toast nearly flew everywhere .

" The Doctor had a name. Like a real name. " Amy squealed. " See I knew you just weren't just called The Doctor." She placed the tea and toast down with a clatter on the coffee table and squeezed herself into a small gap on the sofa next to River.

" Yes well Pond we're talking a LONG time ago and besides Theta sigma was only my academy name. Real Gallifreyan names are far to dangerous for common use and even if they weren't dangerous human brains would just unfurl in even trying to attempt to pronounce them. " The Doctor rambled.

" Do you know his real name? " Amy questioned River excitedly.

" Spoilers. " She winked.

* * *

><p>Three cups of tea , six pieces of toast and a long and in depth conversation about Thetas future later The Doctor leapt to his feet making both Amy and River jump out their skins. " Amy , River stay here. I'll be right back. I have to go fetch something from the TARDIS. "<p>

" Ok Sweetie , just don't go flying off anywhere . " River said half jokingly but The Doctor could tell that there was a hit of fear in her voice that he really was going to up and leave her.

He squeezed her hand gently and looked into her eyes lovingly. " River I'm not leaving here anytime soon." She nodded but only half believed him as she knew that it was a big ask for him to be grounded to one place and time twenty four seven , it just wasn't in his nature to do so.

The Doctor span round and began to skip merrily out of the lounge. it felt good to be getting back to the TARDIS even if it was for a fleeting visit , he didn't like leaving the old girl for long on her own as he knew how much she missed his presence. He rubbed his hands together in glee ; his old cot would finally be put to good use after all.

" So I'm gathering you've named him then? " Rory stepped out of the shadows almost stopping The Doctors hearts entirely.

" Yes. We've named him Theta and well that's a very long story … I'm sure Amy will explain. " He slapped a hand on Rory's shoulder , a thing he'd picked up on from a variety of human male companions over the years. He turned to leave but Rory's voice quavered behind him , filled with anger and hurt.

" Do you have any idea what it's like to have a baby the one minute and the next to have a fully grown daughter the next? "

The Doctor looked down at his feet awkwardly and shook his head.

" All those years with her and I've lost them Doctor. The bedtime stories, the times where I could have been there for her but I wasn't, the days out at the park. And now I'm a grandfather as well and I think that's very selfish of you…to bring another child into the world and even if you haven't done it yet , like you said you're going to and what I don't get Doctor is why? " Rory lowered his voice and glared at The Doctor.

" Why , what Rory? " The Doctor choked.

" Why bring another child into the situation at all? What do you always say…time can be rewritten."

" I can't. My sons birth is a fixed point in time. If I change it time will start to unravel. " The Doctor said apologetically.

" Then you can at least not abandon her whilst she's pregnant. " Rory commanded.

The Doctor puffed out his cheeks and exhaled. " Rory that would cause a catastrophic paradox. You see I only know I have a son because he was left on your doorstep and if I go and find the version of River which is pregnant she probably wouldn't leave him on the doorstep and well then I wouldn't of found out about him … and you get the drift . "

Rory held his head in his hands as his brain tried to cope with all the timey wimeyness. " Answer me this one question then Doctor. Do you really love her or did you marry her just to save the universe? "

The Doctor was quite affronted at that. " Rory of course I love her , I love both of them with all my hearts. Whenever she's with me my world seems to get a little bit brighter. I haven't a clue why I abandon her in the future but whatever the reason is I shall never forgive myself for it. And I know full well that my son will be in constant danger and you're completely right that it's selfish of me to bring a new life into the universe, especially after what happened with River. However I can promise you one thing and that is I shall go out my way to protect both her and Theta and if that means less travelling around the universe then I'd gladly do it. Now do you believe that I love her!" The Doctor yelled till he was blue in the face.

" Boys , are you ok? " Amy's concerned voice shouted.

" Yeh we're fine. " Rory to The Doctors surprise was grinning.

"So do you?" The Doctor quizzed.

"I never doubted it for a second , I was just double checking. Because despite everything she's still my little girl Doctor and if I ever see that look of hurt in her eyes that I saw last night then there'll be trouble. Understood. " Rory went back to a low whisper but there was less anger this time, just a clear threat that The Doctor was certain Rory would follow through with if River was hurt again.

" Understood. " The Doctor nodded in affirmation. " I'm just off to get my old cot. "

" The one that was going to be Melody's. " Rory's eyes glazed over and The Doctor could tell he was reliving demons run.

"Yes. I'm sorry " The Doctor bowed his head.

" No don't be. He deserves to have it. " Rory's mouth formed in a thin line. He turned away silently ending the conversation but there was no need to speak anymore as everything that needed to be said had been spoken and there was a understanding between him and The Doctor now. Don't mess with daddy's little girl or else!

The Doctor hurried out the door, not wanting to stay in the Ponds households for a moment longer. He breathed out and watched his breath swirl in the morning air. He felt his stomach twist into a massive knot and a lump form in his throat from the guilt he felt. Just the way Rory had spoken had been enough to send him into a turmoil of emotions and to make him feel a failure. At the end of the day that's all he was , an utter failure. He'd failed the ponds by not finding baby Melody and he'd failed River by not being there when she needed him.

As he strolled through the TARDIS doors he was welcomed with a familiar , comforting hum. " Hello Sexy. "He purred. The TARDIS lights seemed to glow brighter at that statement and there was more contented hums. "Sorry old girl I really can't stay. I just came back to get my old cot." He stroked the banister affectionately as he made his way up the twisting and twirling stairs.

However it seemed the TARDIS had other ideas as she groaned loudly and the ground underneath his feet began to vibrate and before The Doctor had a chance to figure out what was going on the engines were starting up and he was flung to the other side of the console room. " Ok girl this really isn't funny just stop this! I have a son and a wife to get back to and I really don't think Rory was joking when he said there'd be trouble if I hurt River again. " he cried out but was powerless to do anything else as he was hurled and bounced about in a whirl. He closed his eyes and prayed she would slow down , he doesn't think she's ever flown this fast before and it's making the tea and toast he'd just eaten slosh about in his stomach. " Ok I get it something got you excited. " He sighed in frustration at his time machine.

As the TARDIS came to a full stop the doors immediately swung open and the sound that could only belong to Rivers insanely tall high heels clanking on the glass floor followed. " Hello Sweetie. " Her voice had a seductive tone to it and he could tell that she'd come to find him for one thing and one thing only.

"River. " He muttered under his breath.

" You look like you need some help Sweetie. " She cooed and lent over him but somehow , he didn't know if she did it on purpose or not toppled straight on top of him in a rather compromising position. This was a younger River than the River he'd just left but not by much, perhaps a few months give or take. Though that taken into account this version of her was much more carefree and still hadn't heard of something called personal space and there was no fear of abandonment in her eyes just pure lust and want. For all he knew this was the very River that he got pregnant.

He blushed as red as beetroot and struggled underneath her. His mind was telling him that this was way too early in his timeline and he really shouldn't be doing this sort of humany wumany stuff but every single one of his cells was burning with fire telling him that it's exactly what he needs right now, it's what he wants as well. And she looks absolutely stunning in the little black dress she has on, a bit skimpy but somehow she makes it look somewhat classy " What's wrong Sweetie? " River asked worriedly.

" Nothing it's just I haven't done this with you before. " He looked away from her and smiled bashfully.

" Oh. " Came her reply and she released her legs from around him. " Sorry my love I didn't realise you were so young. "

He grabbed her by the wrist as she went to get up. " But that doesn't mean I don't want to. " He rose to his feet and tugged at her so she was closer to him. He leant so close to her lips he could practically taste her strawberry lip gloss. For a moment he just lingered there as if teasing her.

" Please. " She whimpered.

He smirked to himself as he crashed his lips forcefully onto her, practically knocking the air out of her lungs. She seemed to disintegrate against him and her usual control over their relationship was lost as he won the battle with her mouth. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth, devouring her senseless . He found his hands were wondering all over along her body but he liked it because he could touch her pale skin and feel her squirm with want and her muscles melt with his touch . Oh this was going to be fun. For once he would be the one to make River a mushy mess craving for his love instead of the other way round. He pulled her and grunted as they tumbled up the steps and through the corridors , tearing their clothes off along the way . The TARDIS had kindly created them a new room especially for the occasion and they hurried into it and slammed the door behind them.

The Doctor was brimming with happiness. He could tell that this was going to be magical and oh so unforgettable. And in the hardest times , on days when everything wasn't going the way he planned he would look back on this and cherish every single moment of it.

**BLIMEY I WROTE A LOT FOR THIS CHAPTER…. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT. I CHOSE TO NAME THE BABY THETA BECAUSE I LIKED THE IDEA OF IT BEING A FULL CIRCLE AND IN A WAY IT'S STILL GIVING THE BABY A NAME TO LIVE UP TO.**

**I WOULD BE GRATEFUL IF YOU LEFT A REVEEIW XXX **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC **

**A/N: THANKS TO ANYONE WHO HAS REVEIWED/ALERTED/FAVED THIS STORY SO FAR…YOUR SUPPORT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. **

*** IT'S ABOUT TO GET REALLY CRAZY SO HOLD ON TIGHT***

He kissed her lightly on the head, his lips hovered on her soft, pale flesh for a moment too long. " I'll see you soon." Those four little words slipped out before The Doctor could even acknowledge what he was saying. He had planted a seed of hope in her mind, fed her a lie and now she would cling onto that hope like a moth to a flame, the flame would extinguish and she would end up hurt. His stomach tied itself in knots as she looked at him with bright, energetic eyes that would soon be replaced by dull, pained ones. The future River back in the ponds residence had lost a part of herself that made her the flirtatious, outgoing person she had been but his abandonment of her had torn that away from her, almost like he'd personally cut a huge gaping hole in her soul.

" I should think so Sweetie. " She batted her eyelashes at him before disappearing with a white flash, back to Stormcage and back to months of loneliness and hardship.

He swallowed hard and pushed a hand through his hair out of habit. " Right old girl, you've had your bit of fun! Lets say we get back to the my wife and son. " He started flipping leavers, pressing buttons and twisting things that looked twistable but the TARDIS just let out a groan as though she was in agony. " What is it girl?" He asked in confusion. Nothing seemed to be working, it was almost like they were stuck vast, sexy wasn't in charge anymore. The TARDIS made a whirring sound but sounded much weaker than before.

Suddenly the TARDIS lights blew up, sending shards of glass everywhere and making The Doctor jump ten foot in the air in fright. " Ok Something is happening and I don't know what. I hate when I don't know what's happening! " He yelled in frustration. At that moment the TARDIS was drained of all power entirely, the ground beneath his feet began to shake and before he knew what was happening he was being hurled into the air at a thousand miles per hour. He closed his eyes and braced himself as he started hurtling to back to the ground like a speeding bullet. He winced as he felt his head collide with the cold glass floor with a loud crack. He blinked repeatedly in an attempt to stay conscious but the blackness creeping into his vision soon rendered him into a comatose state.

* * *

><p>" Where is he mom? " River asked her mother as she looked out into the snowy wilderness which was now minus one TARDIS. She lightly Rocked Theta up and down several times as he was starting to cry, clearly picking up on her own distressed mood.<p>

" I don't know sweetheart. " Amy placed a comforting hand on her daughters shoulder and glanced at Rory with a hopeless expression.

" Perhaps he didn't want to be a dad after all. " River sighed and bit her lip.

" Are you kidding River? Didn't you see the way he looked at Theta earlier. Why wouldn't he want to be a father to such a gorgeous little boy. " Amy assured her.

" Then where has that impossible man gotten to? " She pondered.

" He said he was just getting his old cot. " Rory spoke up and smiled warmly at River, despite the anger that was setting in. What had he said to The Doctor before he'd gone out? Oh yeh if you ever hurt my daughter again then you'll regret it and what had he gone and done. Though there was a small sliver of doubt that this was even The Doctors fault, something just didn't add up, something was incredibly wrong. A loud knocking at the front door brought him out of his thoughts.

" Mr and Mrs Williams open up now ! or we'll break our way in . " An very angry male voice screamed and hammered louder on the door.

River, Amy and Rory looked at each other knowingly, fear drilling into their very cores.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was awoken by a wave of water being chucked over him, drenching him right to the skin."Hmm." He moaned loudly as he struggled to piece reality together through the thick fog that encompassed his mind. His head was throbbing painfully and his lips were so dry they were cracking. He shivered as the cold water finally settled as a chill deep into his bones. He tried opening his eyes but they felt as heavy as lead.<p>

" Wake up you foolish man. " A woman's voice hissed sinisterly. " I said wake up Doctor. " Ok so it was clear that whoever the woman was she knew him, but who was she? " Wake up." She screamed and slapped him hard across the face, he could tell that there was already a bruise forming.

He lifted his head slowly though found that his neck couldn't support it and just ended up lolling back onto something hard. He squinted his eyes open. " So you know all about me, I hardly see how that's fair considering I know nothing about you. Name yourself. " His voice was meant to be threatening but came out as a strained croak.

" Oh Doctor are you really telling me you don't know who I am. " She laughed like a deranged animal. " Surely you remember the woman who raised your own dear, sweet wife from just a baby. " She sneered patronisingly.

Fear clutched at his two hearts. " Kavarian. " He uttered huskily.

" Yes darling it's me! " She sniggered.

" You can hurt me all you like but I swear if you've hurt River or…" He stopped himself … perhaps Kavarian didn't know about Theta, in which case he would very much like to keep it that way.

" Oh if you were about to say your beloved son, Doctor don't worry I'd never hurt him. He is to play a far too big a part in my plan to win the war against you, but I'm afraid your pathetic little wife is a different matter entirely. " She smiled poisonously at him.

" Don't you dare. " He warned and went to lunge for her but was sent flailing backwards. He finally snapped his eyes wide open but was met with darkness, unable to see the wretched woman's face. Though now he was fully conscious he could tell that he was being held up by shackles, he was in it deep this time.

He felt her fist make contact with his nose with a loud crunch; probably now broken and by the wetness running down his nose and into his mouth, bleeding quite profusely too." Why not? She's useless to me now. " Kavarian asked mockingly.

" You'll never find them. " He stated smugly.

" Oh but Doctor I think you'll find we already have. " She gibed.

" What's that supposed to mean? " He whispered in defeat.

" You see although River Song turned out to be a disappointment, I still raised her. " She stated simply.

" So?" He questioned edgily.

" So I know how her mind works, I know what decisions she will make in situations like these. " She clapped her hands together in joy . " Who is she closest to apart from you, the people she would trust the most to bring up her child? The answer is he ridiculous parents. " The Doctor gulped as he realised where all this was heading. " All I had to do was make it look like you had abandoned her … so she'd have no other choice but to leave him on their doorstep. It was only a matter of time before you headed back to your cherished Time machine. You walked straight into my little trap. "

" So all the time she thought I'd left her, I was here!" He snapped angrily.

" It would appear so. " He had never felt such hatred for anyone as he did now for Madame Kavarian, she added a whole new level of sick and twisted evil that not even the Daleks could match up to.

**I WOULD BE GRATEFUL IF YOU TOOK A COUPLE OF MINUTES OF YOUR TIME TO LEAVE A REVIEW.**

**AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SPARE TIME, WHY NOT CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICLETS? **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC**

**A/N: A HUGE THANKS GOES TO ANYONE WHO HAS REVEIWED/ALERTED/FAVED… YOUR SUPPORT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME.**

" My Baby!" River screamed and tried to lunge at the soldier who had snatched Theta away from her. She was dragged back by her wrists, and she felt the familiar cold handcuffs being tightened so hard they pinched her skin and almost stopped the blood flowing in her veins. " Please have mercy … he's just a baby " River pleaded ; something that she'd never done before in her life.

" I'm sorry Miss Song but we're only following orders from the boss. " A young blonde haired soldier looked at her apologetically.

" And who's that exactly? " River asked.

"I'm Sorry mam but that information is classified. " A much older, meaner looking soldier snapped abruptly.

" Hey get your hands off me. " Amy shouted as the older soldier grabbed her and restrained her too before forcing her to her knees.

" Get your hands off my wife now. " Rory growled. The man turned to face Rory and shoved him to the ground.

" You can have me, just leave my parents out of this! " River yelled and stomped her foot in fury.

" Your parents were helping to hide a dangerous fugitive… you. " He whispered and gave River a toothless smile.

River snorted " Why you really are a piece of scum. "

He grabbed her and shook her vigorously. " What did you just call me. "

" A dirty piece of scum. " She spat out at him. He slapped her face and kicked her to the ground next to her farther.

" Are you ok River? " Rory croaked ; she bit her lip to fight off the pain and nodded.

" Sir we should really be going. " The blonde haired soldier stuttered nervously.

" Hmmm" The man nodded in approval. " Tell the rest of my men to go back to the base and to report to the boss … and for god sakes don't let them lose the baby. "

" Yes sir. " The young man saluted and left.

" You know there's a word for people like you. " River stated.

" Oh yeh. " The man breathed hot, smelly breath on her as he leaned in close. "What's that then?"

" Bully. " She smirked and kicked out to try and hit the man where it would hurt him most.

" Ahah ah Miss Song. Play nice. " He grabbed hold of her legs in his fat, grubby hands, making her hiss in pain. " I suggest you behave. That is if you ever want to see your husband again. "

" What have you done to him?" She gasped in shock. " I swear if you've hurt him I'll … "

" You'll do what? " He laughed in a loud, gravely voice. " I think you'll find we can do whatever we like to you, and your family and you're powerless to anything about it. " He twisted her ankle forcefully causing her to cry out. She shivered in repulse as he stroked her cheek and licked his lips greedily. " See Miss you're powerless. "

* * *

><p>Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours, the hours into days, those days intertwined together to make months. The stench of his own sweat and blood hung thick in the stagnant air within his holding cell. His body was painted pretty shades of purple, greens and yellows from the bruises splattered on his once unblemished skin from the countless number of beatings he had received since being captured. His usual grasp on time was slowly unravelling and the man who had been known by the universe as The Doctor was rapidly being replaced by a savage animal. There's a nice lady that keeps him company, at least he thinks she's nice. She's the only one who talks to him, she even plays games with him. His favourite game is noughts and crosses ; the woman would scratch the lines out onto his body with a sharp knife before making her move, and then asking oh so politely where he would like to put his symbol. He loved the way she caused him pain. Loved it. Loved it. Loved the attention that he got from her. He found himself Craving for that attention. He started grunting in excitement as he heard the door to his cell opening.<p>

" Hello Doctor. " Yey it was the nice woman again, perhaps she'd come to play.

He grinned at her but she didn't smile back. " Game. " He whimpered.

" I'm sorry not today dear, I'm really quite busy. " She frowned slightly and looked him up and down.

" Pweease. " He pouted.

" Doctor I said no." She replied icily.

" Awww. " He sighed.

" Perhaps if you're a good boy today, I can play tomorrow. " The woman suggested sarcastically.

" Me be good boy. " He nodded excitedly.

He startled when a man burst into the room. " Sorry Mam but I just thought you should know we have Miss Song and both Mr and Mrs Williams all obtained in separate cells. I have one of my men guarding the child.

The woman smiled evilly. " Good Job Hodge. " She appraised the man. " Please do bring Miss Song here… I do love reunions. " She clapped her hands happily.

" Yes Mam. " The man looked on at the battered prisoner hanging limply from the cell wall before retreating, only to appear with a rather bedraggled River a moment later.

" Kavarian. " River gasped in shock.

" Well, well if it isn't my darling Melody Pond. " Kavarian stepped forwards, opened arms.

" I'm not your darling. " River shook her head, and tried to back away from her but just ended up walking straight into the soldier behind her. That was when she saw it, in the very corner of her eye. Her husband or what was left of him was chained onto the wall like some sort of animal. " Doctor. " She sobbed and held a hand over her mouth as the foul odour arising from him wafted up her nostrils.

" You have one hour with your husband Miss Song. No funny business or attempts of escaping or there'll be trouble. " Kavarian warned. " Come on Hodge I believe we have a little payment settlement to discuss.

The door slammed shut, leaving her and The Doctor alone in the dark. " Doctor… it's me. " River uttered as she stumbled through the dark to get to her hearts froze as she could finally make out the figure of The Doctor right in front of her. " Oh my love. " She went to touch him but he flinched away from her." Shh it's me. " River tried to calm her frightened husband but he just seemed to get more aggravated and he started to grunt and to howl. She immediately stepped back and eyed the nervous wreck of a man carefully.

" oooh Are you?" He finally spluttered out.

"It's River. Surely you haven't forgotten me. "

" Wivver. " He licked his lips and tried again. " Rivvvar." Close enough. Where had he heard that name before? Suddenly a whole new set of emotions bubbled up inside of him. Love. Adoration. Desire. Loss. He groaned as his head span. That name was like heaven, that name was also like poison that was slowly drowning him in a sea of acid. Images started to play out behind his eyes. The sacrifice the woman had made, the flirting, their timey wimey backwards and forwards relationship, a baby … their baby, His first time making love to her and then it sped forward to the present. " Rivarrr. " He shouted excitedly.

River sighed in relief; there was still a part in him that recognised her. " Yes Sweetie."

He reached out to her and touched her hair, it was silky to the touch. " Soft. " He beamed and began to stroke it harder and tousle it.

" Sweetie please stop. " She took his bony hand that was stroking her head and held it.

At first he looked affronted but a huge smile soon spread across his face and he squeezed her hand.

" Rivvar. " He struggled against his restraints desperate to get to her.

" Yes my Love. " She swept his overgrown, matted hair from his eyes.

" Me want you. " He whined.

" I want you too my love." She leaned in closer and kissed him lightly on the lips. He moved his lips in time with hers and growled, and snarled as he felt a wave of protectiveness for the woman wash over him.

" Sweetie so God help we are getting out of here and we're going to rescue my parents and our son. " She let her hands rest on his thighs. He nodded and nibbled at her ear affectionately. She hoped that she sounded confident because on the inside she was a crumbling little girl. Even if all of them managed to escape and get out alive, they'd still be on the run. And what was to become of The Doctor? His broken bones would mend, his bruises would fade, his scars would soon heal but could the damage Kavarian had done to his usually ingenious mind be reversed? It was almost like he had been reduced to being a child, weak and defenceless. Was this even him anymore? The man she had come to know and to love… or had the person she loved been stripped layer by layer to the simmering beast below The surface. Did he really want her or was he just acting on feelings he had had for her in memories? Her thoughts were cut of from The Doctor claiming her mouth again.

"I wuv you. " He nuzzled her neck.

" I love you too. " River smiled weakly.

**YUP YOU CAN HATE ME FOR PUTTING THE DOCTOR THROUGH ALL THAT AGRO AND TORTURE BUT IF YOU WANT ME TO GET REVENGE ON THE EVIL THAT IS KAVARIAN THEN I NEED REVEIWS! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR AND IF YOU HAVE A SUGGESTION FOR A WAY TO GET BACK AT MADAME KAVARIAN .**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC.**

**A/N: A HUGE THANKS GOES TO ANYONE WHO HAS REVEIWED/ALERTED/FAVED… YOUR SUPPORT MEANS THE WORLD THE WORLD TO ME.**

River plucked a hairpin out of thin air and started to try and unlock The Doctors restraints. " Hairpins, a girl can never go without one. " River smirked as The Doctor wiggled and tried to pull his hand out of the shackles, eager to get down to her . " Ah ha. " She exclaimed as she finally managed to free his one hand. Then she turned to release the other but as doing so she heard the sound of heavy footsteps from near by . " Come on." She pleaded and tugged hard at the metal monster contraption, but it just wouldn't budge.

Her hearts came to a standstill as the cell door started to creep open and the soldier from earlier 'Hodge' stepped through. " What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled and began to run full pelt at her.

She fumbled around in her coat pockets . " Gotcha." She smiled as the familiar object she'd been looking for slipped into her hands, and just in time she swooped it out and applied the hallucinogenic lipstick to her lips; all she had to do now was wait.

" I said what do you think you're doing? " Hodge screamed at her; the vein in his forehead was bulging and he was clearly quite drunk from the strong smell of beer on his breath.

" Nothing. " She batted her eyes innocently and leant closer to the mans face as she lightly pecked him on the lips. The man swayed and his eyes glazed over. " Now would you be a dear and release The Doctor. " River smiled smugly and giggled as Hodge skipped over to The Doctor happily and took out a key. The metal holding The Doctor up unlatched itself as Hodge turned the key in the lock and The Doctor fell to the ground with a loud thud. " Come on Sweetie, we have to go. " River held out a hand to her husband but he just sat on the ground, cross armed stubbornly. River sighed. " What's wrong?"

" You kwissed im." He huffed and pointed at the overly joyful Hodge.

" Oh Sweetie. " She kneeled to his height and held both of his hands. " That doesn't mean I love him. I just kissed him so we can get out of here." She explained much like she would to a child.

" Reeely ? " He questioned her with huge puppy dog eyes.

" Yes my Love. " She nodded affirmatively. " Come on we don't have much time." She lifted him to his feet and held an arm around his waist to support him and to stop him from toppling over.

" Rivaarr my legs feeel funny. " The Doctor gripped onto her harder as he took one shaky step forwards.

" Just lean on me my love. It's just been a while since you've walked that's all." She groaned and shifted underneath his weight. " Now Hodge be a good boy and show the way to the TARDIS."

Hodge saluted and began to walk out the cell, River and The Doctor lumbered behind him cautiously. As they followed him out of the cell they entered a set of dark, damp tunnels leading off into several directions. There were all sorts of horrifying sounds echoing out from each cell making River shiver involuntary; for all she knew, this could be the place Kavarian had brought her up in whilst she was a baby and now her son had to live through the same hardships as she had had to. She closed her eyes and blinked back tears but somehow one escaped and trickled down her cheek. " Rivarr Sad?" The Doctor stared at her unblinkingly.

" No don't be silly, I'm not sad. " She smiled weakly but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She was sad though, lost in the hopelessness of the whole situation and only one person would be able to make her feel better, there was only ever one that could but he isn't here she though mournfully to herself. All she wanted was The Doctors arms around her, for him to tell her it would be ok but all she had was a helpless version of him, a version which needed comforting, not a comforter. He was just an empty broken shell of The Doctor, but occasionally she thought she saw a glimpse of the old him in his eyes but that moment would pass and she would be reminded of just how tortured he was.

"Yes you arrre. " He placed a finger on her wet cheek and wiped it gently. " Pweese don be sad. " He murmured.

" I'll try not to. " She kissed him lightly on the head. " Now come on we're falling behind." She secured him closer to her and began to quicken their pace as Hodge had sped ahead and was nearly out of sight. When they finally caught up with Hodge, he was standing outside a cell door staring intensely at something.

" In there. " Hodge simply stated whilst pointing to the door.

River rose to her tiptoes and grinned broadly at the totally unguarded TARDIS; the soldiers were evidently too busy with whatever they were doing to their son. Her smile faded and she sighed, somehow this was just too easy.

**MY PLOT BUNNY JUST HOPPED AWAY * sits in a corner and cries***

**PLEASE REVIEW DESPITE HOW SHORT THIS CHAPPTER IS. I HAVE SOME MAJOR KAVARIAN KICK ASS REVENGE PLANNED FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS. I MIGHT BE BRINGING THE MASTER INTO THIS STORY AS WELL … WHAT DO YOU THINK.?**


	7. Chapter 7

**DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC.**

**A HUGE THANKS GOES TO EVERYONR WHO'S REVEIWED/FAVED/ALERTED.**

**WHOOP MY BUNNY HOPPED ALL THE WAY BACK TO ME WHEN I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE TO BE DOING A GCSE MATHS EXAM; MY BRAIN HAS WEIRD TIMING. **

River froze and stood stock still as she heard the sound that haunted her, that she was always paranoid to hear. She swallowed deeply and tried to seem as calm as possible, so she wouldn't frighten The Doctor. The sound was getting louder by the second ; it was the sound of electricity building up mixed with thousands of bloodcurdling animal cries. The sound of a silent . " Whatts wrongg? " The Doctor quavering voice broke through the whirlwind of chaos in her mind.

" Nothing, come on we're nearly there. " She flashed him a toothy grin to show him everything was going to be ok . The TARDIS was only a few feet away, if they could just get there they'd be safe and then they'd be able to rescue Theta and her parents. She'd been wrong to think the TARDIS would have been left unguarded, if anything it was guarded by the best guards the universe could offer. She tried to stop the breath catching in her throat as she glanced down to see hundreds of marks on her hand. She'd seen them, then she'd forgotten. No wonder Hodge had refused to go in with them ; even the toughest of men could be brought to their knees by a silent

She quickened her pace but the awful sound was just one step behind her. She practically broke into a sprint as she felt hot steamy breath tingle on her skin, dragging The Doctor behind her. " Owww." He yelped as they finally reached the blue doors.

" Sorry Sweetie. " She apologised briefly and pushed him into the TARDIS before turning round to take one last look, she immediately slammed the doors shut as what seemed like hundreds of silent's peered at her with their evil, black beady eyes.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, almost jumping out of her skin as she felt something pull on her arm. She snapped her eyes open and exhaled as the tugging turned out to be The Doctor. He was on the floor, cringing in pain and looking at her with big lost green eyes. " Up." He tried to scrabble to his feet but ended up falling backwards.

" Come on my love, lets get you onto the chair. " She hauled him up and walked casually over to the TARDIS console chair. Placing him on it, she made sure he was comfortable before strolling over to the console. She frowned as she took in the state of the TARDIS ; The emergency lights were on, casting the TARDIS in a dull white glow, all the original lights were blown and it looked like the console had broken, and someone had done a botch job in fixing it. " What happened to you. " She whispered and stroked the console tentatively. She loves the TARDIS almost as much as The Doctor does, maybe even more so as she is the child of the TARDIS, so when she didn't get even the faintest response from her she began to panic. " If you're still here please show a sign. " River begged desperately. After a few minutes of nothingness she was about to give up, when suddenly she heard a small whirring noise and one of the levers to start the engines up flicked forwards. " Thank you girl." She sighed heavily and began to press buttons, and pull leavers in a sequenced order. " Find them. " She whispered and closed her eyes tightly as though it would make her parents and Theta appear right in front of her that second.

" Rivvarrr. " The Doctor yelled.

" What? " She span round and raised an eyebrow.

" I'm bored. " He sighed and stuck out his lower lip. " Play Game with me. " He pointed to one of the many scars on his body.

She walked over to him hurriedly and looked at him, really properly looked at every bruise, scratch, graze and cut on his body. The one that stood out the most was a row of lines cut deep into his body with noughts and crosses scratched in between them, she could tell that the scar had been constantly reopened as there was layer after layer of scabbing. She reached out a finger and traced the pattern lightly and before she knew it tears were gushing out her eyes in there millions. She pulled him into a tight hug, never wanting to let go. She dreaded to think of how damaged he was because of Madame kovarion, how much endless pain he'd been in.

The Doctor squeezed the crying woman in his arms, all boredom had been washed from his mind. He wished that he could comfort her like she needed to be comforted but he knew that he couldn't so he just sat and held the woman in his arms . Something was niggling at the back of his mind, like a part of him that had been locked away for a very long time trying to escape. He watched in fascination as the woman melted into his embrace. He didn't know what it was like to love but he knew that he loved this wonderful woman. Everything from the bubbling in his stomach to his two hearts pounding in his chest so hard it felt like they were about to burst out, he knew he loved her. He kissed her lightly on the head, revelling in how her skin felt so soft underneath his lips. River let out a sigh of contentment and a small wave of happiness coursed through his body, happiness was also a emotion he hadn't felt or didn't remember feeling and he liked it. Suddenly he hears a loud bang, making him sit up straight which in turn brought on the agony of that came with moving. Two people walked in ; A red haired woman and a tall, big nosed man. He gripped onto River with all his might and cowered underneath her into a small, scrunched up ball. " It's all right my love, it's only Amy and Rory. " River reassured him as she looked up.

Rory swallowed deeply as he took in the sight before him ; A crying River hovering over an incredibly bashed up Doctor.

" Oh my God. " Amy gasped and made a move to come closer but The Doctor still seemed completely freaked out and tried to shuffle further under River.

" Don't come any closer. " River ushered her parents away. " He's been badly hurt … dad would you mind having a look at the damage?"

" Sure, though I'm not sure I'll be much help. He's not exactly human. " Rory shrugged, still shell-shocked.

" Listen to me Sweetie, Rory's going to help you. " River gripped The Doctors hand in her own and squeezed it gently.

The Doctor perked up a bit as a bit of his memory came back to him. " Roooray the Roman. " He shouted in excitement.

" Yes Sweetie. " River laughed in relief before turning to her father and gesturing him over. " He's suffering from memory loss and he's struggling to speak properly. " She explained to her wide eyed father.

Rory knelt down besides the battered man that looked such a distance away from the man he'd known. The strong man had been thrown away to be replaced by a weak and defenceless wreck, " Hello Doctor." He said in his friendliest voice.

" Hello Rorray. " The Doctor beamed and waved at him.

Rory waved back awkwardly. " I'm just going to look at where you're hurt. " Rory clarified. The Doctor nodded. Rory surveyed The Doctor, he really was in a mess. He poked him on the ribs experimentally to see if it hurt.

" Eeeep." The Doctor flinched and stared at Rory scornfully.

" Just as I thought. " Rory stood up.

" So what's the verdict?" River asked worriedly.

" Well he's got a lot of scarring but that seems to be healing ok, a few broken ribs, his nose is broken in several places and he's highly dehydrated and malnourished. And I'd say he's suffering from shock, which is why he's probably suffering from memory loss and speech difficulties. Nothing that can't be fixed. " Rory smiled feebly.

" Well isn't this a nice little picture. " Madame Kovarions voice echoed through the TARDIS from seemingly nowhere.

" What do you want Kovarion? " River hissed.

" I wanted you to know that there's still time to save your son if you hurry. " The woman laughed playfully.

" Oh don't you worry, we will do." River snapped angrily.

" Good. I will look forward to seeing you in person." Madame Kovarions voice seemed to crackle momentarily. " Oh and can you give The Doctor a little message from me? "

" What? " River shouted.

" Just tell him I have a friend of his… he goes by the name of The Master." More laughing followed that statement before the TARDIS became silent once more.

The Doctor groaned and held his head as he felt a range of emotions flow through his mind ; Anger, joy, grief, shock, sadness. " No!" He cried out as his brain registered where he had heard the name ' The Master' before. After that everything became blurry and he slipped into a welcoming sea of blackness.

**I WOULD BE GRATEFUL IF YOU LEFT A REVIEW XXX **

**ENJOYING THIS FIC? IF YES THEN WHY NOT CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER FICLETS. **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC **

**A/N: A HUGE THANKS GOES TO ANYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED /ALERTED / FAVED … YOUR SUPPORT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. I'M TAKING A BREAK FROM THE TARDIS CREW FOR THIS CHAPPY AS I THINK IT'S IMPORTANT FOR THIS CHAPTER TO BR CONCENTRATED ON THE MASTER.**

The mans dirty blond hair was overgrown and matted with the blood of his own people. His stubble seemed to cast a shadow across his tired, forlorn face, and his cobalt blue eyes were constantly surveying the darkness he was imprisoned in with paranoia. He wore a black hoodie that was ripped and torn, and some baggy jeans that were a size too big for him, on his feet he wore some mud covered trainers with holes in the bottom of them. He sniffed loudly ; he could smell him from a mile away and this place was covered in his scent, no matter how many times he regenerated he always smelt the same. If he could just home in on the scent he'd be able to find him, and find out what was going on.

The last thing he remembers was rushing full pelt at Rassilon in anger, no one but himself was allowed to hurt The Doctor and besides he despised Rassilon, for it had been him who had cursed him all those years ago with the drums . Then there had been the horrible dragging sensation as his entire entity had been slowly pulled back into the time lock. The image of the tenth Doctors face is still imprinted at the front of mind, like it had been only yesterday ; his hazel eyes had been full or regret and anguish, his face bloodied with cuts from the shattered glass that had ripped through his skin. Then he had been standing on Gallifrey, it's people screaming as they burnt alongside the planet itself, luckily he had passed out from the smoke before the flickering flames had even had a chance to caress his skin, then there had been nothing. Then he had awoken, enclosed in a tiny room that was neither big enough to stand up nor to stretch out to his full length. He was cold, frozen to his very core. Perhaps this was what Timelords had been afraid of. Death. However every notion in his mind screamed at him, telling him despite everything he was still very much alive.

To his avail the drums hadn't died when his planet had. They were still there, quieter that before but just as persistent, and just as annoying, they were like sandpaper scraping against every nerve in his mind. He lifted his arm upwards and let his fingertips run over a material that was smooth and cool, still not giving him a clue on where exactly he was. He groaned and let out an icy breath. He started to tap his fingers in annoyance against the surface above him, one, two, three, four ; he repeated this several times but realising that it wasn't gaining him any attention he began banging his fist against it instead. He quickly withdrew his hand as his four knocks were replied by four others. " Oh hello." He grinned madly. " Show yourself!" He yelled. Getting no reply he screamed, a horrible, blood curdling, animal scream filled with insanity, and began to kick out with his legs.

" Quiet!" A low, rough voice that clearly belonged to a man bellowed from somewhere above him.

" Let him out, it's time." A woman's voice, bold with authority ordered.

He sighed; finally someone with a brain he thought to himself. He felt himself sliding out from the blackness and into the light. A woman was hovering over him, a look of glee spread across her face, a man in uniform with a large gun stood at her side protectively . She had dark curly hair, and her face was as worn and tough like leather, the one eye that wasn't covered by a patch was black, beady and observing his every move. This was a face of pure evil. " Hello Master." Her thin lips snaked into a devious smile.

He rolled his eyes " So you've heard of me then." His voice was disinterested and uncaring.

"Yes naturally. You are The Doctors enemy, his counterpart if you like." She circled him, straightening her back to try and look as intimidating as possible, but he wasn't buying it for a second, this woman was nothing but a little girl hiding behind a man with a big gun.

" Oh is that so." The Master snickered, this woman knew nothing about him and obviously knew very little about The Doctor. Though she was right about them being enemy's their relationship was far more complicated than that. If the woman thought she could hold him hostage, then use him against The Doctor for her own purposes then she really had he wires crossed.

The woman raised her left eyebrow. " Yes." She stated.

The Master struggled to his feet, the man watched him warily, holding his gun at the ready. The Master rolled his eyes, and stepped out off the frozen container, into what looked suspiciously like a laboratory . Everything was bleached white, the smell of cleaning chemicals clung to the air and there were flasks filled to the brim with all sorts of liquids. He turned his gaze to the woman. " So what do you want from me? " He asked her straight out.

The woman raised an eyebrow. " A favour." She stated.

He leaned forwards, his face literally inches from hers, breathing his hot breath down her neck. She flinched and stepped away from him in fear ; just like he had thought, she was a coward underneath her hard exterior. " What's in it for me?" His eyes danced joyfully as she squirmed even further away from him.

" A favour for a favour." She said. " You help me and I'll help you."

" I don't need your help." He chimed.

" Oh but I thing you do." She smiled knowingly.

" I really don't." He shook his head, and took a step towards her.

" Fine you're right, you can go." She pointed towards the lab door and gestured for him to leave. He started to turn away. " Of course that is if you don't want the drums to end."

He span round, his eyes dilated in curiosity and fury. " What?" He growled.

" My scientists have developed a compound liquid that will block out the signal."

The Master frowned and tried to survey the woman's face but her expression was unreadable. " And what would I have to do in return? He queried, still slightly cautious of what the catch was and if she was even telling the truth.

" I need you to look after something for me." She batted her eyelids innocently.

" And what's that?" He asked.

" Oh it's just something that I need off my hands for a while." Her lips curled into a smile.

" And the compound would block out the drums forever?" He stroked his stubble in contemplation. Would he even want a life without them? He had had the drums in his life ever since he was merely eight years old, and they had become almost part of him, a part of him that he wasn't sure he could bare to part with, though parting with them would mean he's finally get a bit of peace and quiet.

She nodded." A few drops should do the trick."

He licked his lips, he wasn't normally one to make deals, but if it meant he could rid the curse that had been with him his entire life, then perhaps this deal wasn't so bad. " Ok." He agreed.

" Good choice." She appraised him, and with a snap of her fingers the man at her side held a glass cylinder of green vile looking liquid out to him.

He snatched it from the mans hand, pulled the top of the cylinder and gulped down the foul tasting liquid in one gulp. Almost as instantly as the liquid had sloshed down his throat his head became silent for the first time in eternity. He blinked. " Thank you." He whispered as he was flooded with relief, like a giant pressure had been lifted from his shoulders.

" I've kept my side of the deal, now for yours." She snapped her fingers again, and another man in uniform stormed into the lab, carrying a bundle of cloth in his arms.

The man headed over to him and placed the bundle delicately in his arms. He peered down at the bundle and exhaled heavily as he saw tiny grey clouded eyes peering up at him. " What am I supposed to with a child." He grunted.

" Do what you like with him, just keep him alive." She sneered.

" I don't want him." He snarled.

" You signed up for him as soon as you drank the compound." The woman tilted her head back and let out a witch like cry.

" How long for?" He sighed.

" Until I say I want him back." She smirked.

" What's he called?" He inquired.

The woman laughed, clapping her hands in elation. " Theta Sigma." She drawled out the word slowly.

That was like a stab to the hearts. " But that means…"

" He's The Doctors son, yes."

" Oh." He exclaimed.

" I'm sick of all this chit chat. Guards lead our friend to the escape pod."

The two men starting pushing him towards a little metal entrance to an escape pod. " All right I get the picture." He snapped and walked into the escape pod without any assistance, waving the two men off. Clutching the baby to his chest he steadied himself as the escape pod was shot out into deep space. " well this is quite odd." He brooded over the current situation. " You're already quite the trouble maker, aren't you. Just like your father." He stared down at the baby, who looked up at him with huge questioning eyes.

**ENJOYING THIS FIC? THEN PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. **

**AND WHY NOT CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER FICLETS.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC**

**A/N: HELLO, REMEMBER ME? I'M THE AUTHOR WHO GETS ON YOUR NERVES BECAUSE I DON'T UPDATE FREQUENTLY. I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGISE FOR THAT AS MY LIFE IS COMPLETELY HECTIC AT THE MOMENT. A HUGE THANKS GOES TO ANYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED/ALERTED/FAVED… YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY YOUR SUPPORT MAKES ME. * VIRTUAL HUGS ARE ON THE WAY TO YOU ALL* ANYWAY, AS THE DOCTOR WOULD SAY… GERONIMO.**

* * *

><p>The escape pod jolted and jerked as it sped through space at an incredibly fast rate, the pod was heating up rapidly, the signs of tiny flames were starting to flare on the outside material of the pod . The baby wailed at the top of it's lungs. " Shut up!" The Master growled fiercely but that only made the baby more determined to scream and cry. The pod started to clang loudly and the metal material that the pod was made of suddenly didn't look so strong as it had earlier. The Master shook his head, if he didn't do something quickly, not only the child but himself would surely be killed. He began frantically pushing buttons on the small screen in front of him, that was currently black.<p>

" All systems online. " A overly friendly robotic voice echoed out as a hologram of a woman in her mid twenties flickered into life on the screen. " You are in escape pod five seven eight. How can I help you?

The Master sighed in relief. " Where is this pod heading?" The Master questioned whilst juggling the still distraught baby in his arms.

" Destination for pod number five seven eight is the fields of Trenzalore. " The holographic woman smiled a little bit too widely.

" Show image of location." The Master ordered.

" Why certainly sir." The woman replied before seemingly blinking out of existence, she was replaced by images of the fields of Trenzalore.

" Wow." The Master mouthed. It wasn't quite the paradise that Gallifrey had been but it was close. The sun shone every day for eight hours straight before hot rain would fall upon the ground. Despite it's name, there were no fields. It was like a jungle, with plants of every kind and a River that ran down the centre with pure, crystal blue water. Best of all! It was completely inhabited, apart from primitive animal life. " Why wouldn't anyone want to live there?" He pondered out loud to himself.

The holographic woman reappeared. " Many people believe that the fields of Trenzalore is cursed and that one day some tragic event will happen there."

" What sort of tragic event?" The Master asked, curious.

The woman, although completely computer run seemed to be in deep thought. " Unknown." She informed him after a while.

The Master was about to say something when he felt the pod flip upside down, he gripped onto the baby and cried out loud as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his shoulder. " Right and what chance of not crashing do we have?" He grunted, already knowing the answer.

" Escape pod number five seven eight as zero percent chance of not crash landing. Have a nice trip." The woman grinned and the screen was once again blank.

The Master scrunched up his eyes and pulled the baby so close to him that he could feel it's tiny, newly formed heart beating in a frenzy alongside his two hearts.

" I hope you're worth this kid." He whispered softly as the tiny bundle trembled against him in fear.

* * *

><p>River Song wasn't a woman that gave second chances nor was she a woman to dive straight into killing a person. Kavarion taught her as a child that it was best to make your enemies suffer first, to keep them on edge. This was rather ironic, considering Kavarion was now on the receiving end of her nice, new shiny gun. " Where's my son?" She hissed.<p>

" Oh. Why didn't you say you wanted him. I'm afraid he's already gone dear." Kavarion sneered.

" I will ask you one more time. Where is my son?" River eyed Kavarion carefully, prepared to pull the trigger at any given moment.

" Oh he'll be far away by now. So far away." Kavarion let out a laugh.

River pressed the butt of her gun firmly on Kavarion's head and prepared herself for the kill but still Kavarion was completely unphased. " You don't think that I'm capable of doing it, do you?"

" You failed to kill The Doctor, now you will fail to kill me. " Kavarion smiled smugly to herself.

Rivers hand trembled; not in fear but in pure rage. This woman had had taught her how to kill. This woman was responsible for both physical scars and mental scars she bared. It had been mere luck that she hadn't killed The Doctor and if it hadn't been for the love that had been sparked up in her for The Doctor, events could of gone in an entirely different direction. Now the woman had the cheek to tell her that she wasn't capable of killing. " Goodbye Kavarion." River suppressed a chuckle at the suddenly terrified look on Kovarions face. Kavarion barley had time to scream as the bullet tore through her flesh and tunnelled it's way downwards into her skull , before embedding itself in her brain. Kavarion's body fell onto the floor with a horrible squelching sound, her blood that spilled from her head was as black and deadly looking as the woman herself had been when she had been alive.

River felt one single tear slide down her cheek. She knew that killing Kavarion hadn't made the slightest difference to her situation nor would it mean her son would suddenly be placed back into her arms and she knew deep down that if The Doctor had been with her. Her Doctor. The Doctor that had usually been so strong. She wouldn't of shot Kavarion. But her Doctor was gone, replaced by a shell of a man. " Dam." She cursed as she reluctantly made her way back to the TARDIS, without her son and without a single answer to the thousands of questions racing in her mind.

* * *

><p>Ten years later from previous events …<p>

* * *

><p>River walked down the corridor of enraged, madmen. Some were talking complete gibberish, others pushed their faces up to the glass that contained them, snapping and snarling, then there were those who sat wordlessly staring into space. However the man that she was going to see wasn't mad, he was just incredibly damaged.<p>

After she had killed Kavarion they had all headed back to the Ponds household and over the six months that had followed had tried to put the shattered pieces of their family back together but having to look after The Doctor, a man that could barley even form a sentence together, had taken a toll on all of them. His physical injuries had healed fairly quickly but the damage Kavarion had done to his mind seemed to have been a permanent fixture. She hadn't wanted to put him in this god awful place but the fact was that The Doctor had become as much a danger to himself as to others and even though her parents had supported her, she had struggled to cope. It was her mother who had suggested that he should be sectioned not her soft hearted father who had surprisingly been rather reluctant to let go of The Doctor. The moment The Doctor had lashed out at her because he didn't know who she was, was the moment she had broken down into tears and agreed that it seemed the only thing sensible. To think that had been nearly over ten years ago.

She blinked as the familiar face of Martha Jones swam into her vision. " Sorry Martha. Spaced out a bit there didn't I."

Martha smiled warmly at her and placed a hand on Rivers shoulder. " How are you today?"

"Fine. The Same as always. " River sighed tiredly. " How is he? "

" He's making a lot of progress, actually we're all quite surprised by how much he's come on in the past couple of years. It's all coming back to him slowly. He seems to remember a bit of his past every day" Turning to her with a serious frown creased in her features she said, " I don't want to get your hopes up though River. He's still a very sick man"

River nodded in understanding, although she knew that her hopes had fallen so far that the only direction that they could go was upwards. " Is he up to having visitors today?" River asked, anticipation bubbled within her stomach at the thought of seeing her husband again after so long.

Martha contemplated the question for a moment. " Yes. I don't see why not. Any trouble though and I'm afraid you'll have to leave. "

" Yes of course." River unwillingly agreed.

For a while River walked with Martha in silence but as she was allowed into The Doctors cage … no cage was a bad word … As she entered his cell she turned around and whispered, " Thank you." to Martha who just simply nodded.

Not surprisingly there were soldiers watching both her and The Doctors every moves. She shivered involuntary. Ever since the soldiers that had worked for Kavarion had taken her baby away from her she had hated the sight of them, even though the soldiers watching her now were good people, she just couldn't shake her hatred for soldiers.

She tried to ignore the soldiers, focussing all of her attention on The Doctor. " Hello sweetie."

The Doctor looked up at her with his bright green eyes and grinned. He stood up and snapped his finger energetically before swaggering over to her. " River Song. You bad, bad girl. What do you have for me this time."

Rivers mouth came agape. " You remembered who I am." She gasped in shock. The Doctor standing before her was acting as if nothing had happened, as if he was still her Doctor.

" River Song, how could I ever forget you?" He paused to pull fondly at one of her curls.

" Sweetie, how much do you remember?" She queried.

" Everything." He smiled sadly.

" But. How?" Her eyes widened.

" Lets say a cup of tea does the world of good." The corners of his lips curled. For that he received a slap on his arm. Luckily for him River was in too much shock to give him a proper slap so it had turned out to be more of a mild tap, despite that, he still feigned a look of hurt.

" Sorry Sweetie. It's just … are you telling me that if we'd given you tea that you wouldn't have been locked up in here for ten years?"

" Well yes. You see, tea stimulates and heals any broken chromosomes and…" He was interrupted by Rivers lips smacking onto his.

" Oh." He squeaked as River finally released his lips. He cursed himself as he turned a bright shade of red. It was unbelievable that after all they had been through he was still affected by her in such a way. Quickly gaining his composure he brushed a hand through his hair and gripped tightly onto Rivers hand.

" Right River ready to run on my signal."

" Always." She replied with a flirtatious wink.

* * *

><p>The Master watched joyfully from a distance as Theta ran through the jungle of long luscious green grass. With each passing day the young boy was growing into a strong and intelligent Timelord and was becoming the spitting image of his father when he had been a boy back on Gallifrey. He had a mop of dark brown hair that stuck out in every direction possible, giving him a slightly mad scientist appearance, and was gaining a slightly tanned complexion from being outsid underneath the sun all day.<p>

The Master closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The last ten years hadn't been easy and at first he'd been quite reluctant to keep Theta. He had even considered dumping the child somewhere and running away. However those big stony coloured eyes looking up at him had stopped him, somehow, for the very first time in a long time, The Master had begun to feel again. He considered Theta as family now and would do anything to protect him. He sometimes wondered about the evil witch that had tossed Theta into his arms all those years ago. Would she ever come back to take Theta away from him? Or had she forgotten about him? He highly doubted the latter. And another thing that bothered him was, what had happened to The Doctor? Had he died? Or had he survived? Was he looking for Theta? Or had The Doctor come to the conclusion that his son was dead, gone forever?

To worsen things, Theta had started asking questions. Questions The Master wasn't sure how to answer. Things like … 'Who's my mother? ' Were an absolute mystery to The Master. Whoever the boys mother was, The Master was certain that she wasn't human, and if she was then Theta had been lucky to inherit his fathers smarts. The Master snorted, the word human practically meant stupidity. The only thing that he had told Theta was that he was his uncle. It just made things a whole lot easier if Theta thought of him as family.

" Hey uncle! Watch." Theta yelled.

The Master opened his eyes and chuckled at the sight of Theta dangling from the tallest branch of one of the many banana trees. Theta beamed at him and plucked a Banana off before peeling and stuffing the mushy fruit in his mouth.

The Masters attention was taken away from Theta as his ears picked up a tiny pinprick of sound, a sound that he hadn't heard in a long time. " Can't be." He muttered to himself. But just as if to prove him wrong yet again, The Doctors ship materialised only a few feet away. His hearts momentarily stopped beating before he came to his senses. He got up and with much apprehension walked to the blue box, ignoring Theta who had jumped down from the tree and had decided to follow him.

Once face to face with The Doctors TARDIS he rapped on the door six times. He almost toppled back onto Theta in surprise as a man in strange attire opened the door. He looked terrified, his eyes were as wide as saucepans and his nostrils were slightly flared. He wore a tweed jacket which had obviously taken it's beating over time, a bow-tie that was almost a matching colour to the TARDIS, red braces, a stripy pink tinged shirt, trousers that were pulled far too high above his waistline and black boots that were in desperate need of a good polishing. Despite how professorish the mans attire was, his face was young but his eyes told a whole other story … which could only mean one thing. " Doctor." The Master exhaled.

The man nodded confirming The Masters suspicions. " Master." His voice wavered with uncertainty, his eyes contained a haunted look as if he was seeing a ghost.

* * *

><p><strong>I JUST SPENT MY WHOLE DAY WRITING UP THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT. <strong>

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW XXX**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC **

**A/N: SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE. I'VE JUST HAD SUPER WRITERS BLOCK AND MOST OF MY TIME HAS BEEN TAKEN UP BY SCHOOL LIFE BUT MY MIND HAS NOW COME UP WITH A HUGE MIND WARP. SERIOUSLY YOU WILL HAVE TO HOLD ONTO YOUR HATS FOR THIS PLOT LINE! IT'S WRONG ON COMPLETELY SO MANY LEVELS, TIMEY WIMEY, SPACEY WACEY, AND A PARADOX THAT WILL MAKE YOUR HEAD HURT FOR DAYS. SO THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND FOR YOUR SUPPORT. NOW READ ON AND ENJOY. THERE WILL BE MOST LIKELY ONE, MAYBE TWO CHAPTERS UNTIL THIS STORY IS COMPLETE. **

* * *

><p>"Master." The Doctor gasped, shock spreading to the very core of his hearts at the sight of his old friend enemy standing before him. " How?…" The Doctor trailed off unsure of what to say.

The Master shrugged.

" Who is it Sweetie?" River asked from behind him.

The Master rolled his eyes. " Another one of your human toys I presume. "

Before The Doctor had time to pre warn the Master about his wife's fiery temper there was the unmistakable sound of skin hitting against skin.

" I'm his wife!" River exclaimed. " And I'm not human!"

The Master clutched his cheek in agony and whimpered slightly, staring on in awe at the curly haired woman that looked far too good looking to be married to The Doctor. An almost animal cry arose from behind him, a moment later an infuriated Theta was attempting to strangle River. The Master tutted to himself and shook his head , he had clearly been a bad influence on Theta. " Theta off." He growled as he pulled the lanky boy off the woman.

Theta glared at him and pointed at his cheek. " She hurt you. " He stated angrily.

The Doctor went wide eyed. " Theta?" He questioned. The Master exchanged a knowing look with The Doctor, confirming all The Doctors arousing suspicions. The Doctors breath caught within his throat, looking at the boy, his son, was like looking at a mirror image of himself over what would have been almost a thousand years ago.

A very red faced River struggled up to her feet, stroking her slightly bruised throat. " Doctor?" She choked out, looking at him with a mixture of happiness and pure terror swirling in her eyes.

The Doctor glanced at her, and nodded. " I know. " Swiftly he took a step towards the young boy.

Theta stumbled backwards and attempted to hide himself behind his uncle. " It's ok. He's not going to hurt you." The Master assured him. Theta looked unsure but came out from behind The Master and stared up at the strange man dressed in rather odd attire. The Man knelt down so he was at Thetas level. The man slowly brought a hand up to his forehead, it wavered in the air momentarily before eventually coming in contact with his skin. Suddenly images, ideas and thoughts that weren't his came racing through his mind. He now knew his identity, everything about his fathers home world, he now had a mother… The woman who he had previously tried to strangle, he saw minor details of how he had ended up in the masters care but he could tell his father was holding some of the more graphic images back for his own protection. He blinked as reality began to blur the images out.

He flung his arms around his father and grinned." Father." He whispered happily. His father hugged him tightly, salty tears slipping down his cheeks and onto Thetas bare skin. Theta drew back and wiped his fathers tears away before turning to his mother and giving her a hug too. " Sorry I tried to strangle you." He murmured. His mother felt different to hug, it was like she was numb, refusing to believe he was real but wanting to at the same time.

The Master tried to make a quick get away before he could get dragged into all the mushy, love stuff but a hand grabbed his arm tightly, refusing to let him leave . The Master turned round, a scowl crossed in his features. It was The Doctor that had grabbed him. " Thank you." He said giving him a warm smile.

" I didn't do it for you." The Master snapped.

" I don't care why you did it, just thank you." The Doctor replied.

" How can we ever repay you?" River asked, her face a pure picture of emotion.

" I already have all I could have ever asked for. " The Master retorted.

The Doctor glanced around the surroundings. " Where are we?"

" The fields of Trenzalore. " The Masters words swept through The Doctors mind like a poison.

All he could think about was the words that Dorium had said all those years ago … " On the fields of Trenzalore, at the fall of eleventh, when no living creature may speak falsely or fail to give answer, a question will be asked. A question that must never, ever be answered."

The Doctor span round when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He sighed in relief, it was his son ." Father I was wondering … Doctor who?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN !<strong>

**OH I FEEL SO EVIL RIGHT NOW! HE, HE. **

**WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? THEN LEAVE A REVIEW **

**ALL I'M GOING TO TELL YOU IS BAD THINGS START TO HAPPEN AND THE ONLY PERSON THAT CAN STOP IT WILL BE THETA SIGMA. **

**TILL NEXT TIME. **

**INVISIBLEBLADE. XXX**

**(ALSO FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICLETS IF YOU HAVE ANY SPARE TIME.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC **

**A/N: HERE IT IS AS PROMISED. THE END OF THE STORY. SORRY FOR THOSE WHO WANTED A NICE FLUFFY ENDING BECAUSE THE WAY I HAVE ENVISAGED THIS CHAPTER IS NOT OF THE FLUFFY KIND BUT IT'S NOT SAD REALLY EITHER IT's JUST WEIRD. THANKS FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS AND SUPPORT.**

* * *

><p>A word slipped out of the Doctors mouth, a word that fell into the air like blood pouring from an open wound. It was the sort of word that fills a persons soul with an indescribable darkness, a darkness that seems to slowly consume you from the inside out. Silence fell between the group of people standing within the waving shades of green and brown grass. They stood unblinking as they felt a thousand stars explode around them as the universe shifted to fit around the chimed syllables.<p>

His lips came to a standstill but the word flowed on endlessly throughout the whole of space and time, touching the minds of every living being in the universe, never stopping, always reaching out, a screaming signal that could only bring one thing. Death.

The Doctor dropped to his knees, panting, hot golden tears fell down his face in their millions. He could already feel things starting to change. Time unravelling, planets and species dying in needless bloodshed before they had even gotten the chance to step out into the sunlight and live. An endless war was being carried across the stars all because he had spoken his name, his real name, the secret that until now had been buried within the deepest darkest part of his mind. This time however he wouldn't be able to stop it, the war. He'd stopped the war once, locking his own people within a time lock or as he often thought of it … hell. Now the war was even bigger and even more people were dying, and once again it all came down to him. Lost in his erratic sobs he hardly noticed arms pulling at his waist, dragging him backwards into his blue box. It wasn't until he heard the Masters voice directly by his hear that he composed himself. He was asking him if he was ok. The Doctor scowled and shook his head, shakily he lifted himself up to his feet.

" Did you feel it?" He asked The Master.

The Master nodded, his eyes glazed over slightly. " Yes. The locks been lifted. "

The Doctor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. " Every lock has a key. My name was that key. I've opened up hell."

The Master frowned, " Is that how they got me out of the time lock? "

The Doctor considered it momentarily. " Yes probably. The effects of opening the lock have rippled back through time and space meaning… ." Noticing that two certain Timelords were nowhere to be seen he started to panic. " Where's River? Where's Theta?" He cried.

" She is attending to the boy. " The Master mumbled quietly.

The Doctors eyes widened. " Attending?" He squeaked. " What on Earth does attending mean?"

The Master looked at him with an expression that could only hold deep sadness. " He was the pinprick of a huge complicated point in time and space Doctor …He's dying. "

The Doctor didn't need to know any more, he forced his legs to run beneath him. He stormed out the doors and stared on at River who was cradling the sickly boy. " River let go of him." The Doctor exhaled, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. River looked up at him but she didn't seem to comprehend. " River it is so important that you trust me. Now please just let him go. " River almost choked on her tears, she removed herself from him and clasped a hand to her mouth.

" Save him. " She pleaded.

His hearts clashed together painfully. " I'll try my best." He kneeled down and pulled Thetas fragile body into his arms. That was when he felt it … a spark of recognition within his head, a sense of déjà vu . Except he hadn't been here before, or had he? Yes he definatly remembered this but that could only mean one thing, and that particular thing was so spectacularly crazy even by his standards. The Doctor let out a laugh that only a madman could produce. He felt two sets of eyes bore into him but he ignored them as he reached the peaking point of what was most certainly hysteria. Theta would live, oh boy would he live.

" Sweetie what are you.. " The Doctor cut River off midsentance.

" We have to induce his regeneration cycle energy ." He exclaimed.

" It'll do no good." The Masters voice arose gloomily from behind him. " He's too far gone for that to happen. "

The Doctor turned his head towards The Master, a flash of anger in his eyes. " He's not going to die here. Don't you get it. His birth was a fixed point. I should have seen it back then, but oh no! The trouble is you get to my age, and stuff just starts to block out other stuff and most of the time the other stuff is important !"

" What are you rambling about now?" The Master looked at him with pity, his friend was loosing yet another family member and had apparently completely lost his mind.

" River give me your vortex manipulator. " The Doctor demanded. Confused but without questioning The Doctors authority River did as he asked. The Doctor wrapped it around Thetas thin wrist and began plunging in coordinates.

" A trip through the vortex should do the trick. " He stated.

" Of course ! You're a genius! " The Master grinned before realising what he had said. Trying to back track he snarled, " I mean you bumbling fool, why didn't you think of this earlier. "

" Where are you sending him?" Rivers voice trembled.

The Doctor glanced up at her. " A long way away."

As The Doctor pressed the last button on the vortex manipulator and Theta blinked out of existence a dreaded metallic sound came from behind the three Timelords. " EXTERMINATE!" The Doctor gasped, and in the spur of the moment pushed both River and The Master to the ground before flinging himself upon them and spacing his body over them protectively. Then came the long, unbearable wait for the metal hate machine to shoot him. Then he was taken over by an agony that bore down to his very core.

He slipped into unconsciousness but not before watching the sky above him rip open, leaving a throbbing blackness that gulped up the Dalek as if it was a hungry monster looking for a quick snack. The Last act of the Timewar.

When he at last awoke he felt different, refreshed and seemingly unharmed. Two concerned faces peered at him. " River! Master!" He cried out gleefully. His hand flew to his throat. " I sound .. Fabtabulous. Is Fabtabulous a word? Ah well, I guess we'll never know. " His voice sounded northern but had a far softer tilt to it than his ninth self had had. He swung himself off the medical bed he'd been lying on and jumped to his feet. He still had feet, well that was a good sign.

" Sweetie you've regenerated. " River looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

" Oh please God tell me I haven't grown two heads!" He yelled a little too loudly.

" No it's just … I didn't think you could. I thought you gave up all of your regenerations. " She smiled warmly at the memory of him giving her his life force to save her.

The Doctor shrugged. " Guess I must have had a bit left over. So what do I look like? " He jumped from one leg to the other excitedly.

" Like the idiot you truly are. " The Master grumbled.

" Oh ignore him. You look brilliant. " River smiled warmly. " Here have a look at yourself. " She held a mirror in front of him.

He gazed in awe at his new incarnation. His eyes were a deep amber colour, his face a soft creamy pink colour and everything was completely in proportion with each other meaning that for once in his life he actually looked normal rather than a crazy, eccentric man . He looked as though he had just hit twenty, no acne or terribly bad skin but a rather youthful face. But that wasn't the best bit …. " I'm Ginger!" He cried out and started pulling at his thick red locks that flopped delicately on his face.

" Yes Sweetie … We were wondering, you never said. Where did you send Theta?"

The Doctor smirked. " Gallifrey, a long time ago on Gallifrey, way before the time war even began. "

" Gallifrey?" River questioned. " But in which case, we'll never see him again. " She looked at him angrily. " Why? How could you do that?"

" He was a pinprick of a complicated point in time and space, by sending him back I was stitching time back together. Everything's back to normal, the way things should be. "

" Yes except we'll never see him again. " She snapped.

" Except you are seeing him." The Doctor explained as slowly as possible, very aware that the ground he was treading on was as delicate as ice.

River frowned. " What?"

" I am him." The Doctor licked his lips and looked down at his feet awkwardly.

" Just when I think you can't become more idiotic you reach another level of idiocy . Only a fool like you could manage to father himself. "

" Father himself." Rivers mouth swung agape. " Oh you impossible man. You really have done it this time."

* * *

><p>A long time ago …<p>

* * *

><p>The twin suns were rising, a sign that a new day was beginning. In the cold snow an orphaned baby lay crying, the last few wisps of regeneration energy flowing from it's tiny mouth, the sound was a sound that Gallifrey hadn't heard for a long, long time. Everyone who heard the wails of the child knew that things were about to change forever on their peaceful planet. No one could have predicted however that the child would grow up to be a warrior so almighty that Gallifreys fate would rest on his shoulders alone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OK WHAT DID I TELL YOU! MAJOR MIND WARP THAT IS WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS. <strong>

**A HUGE THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SUPPORTED ME WITH THIS STORY. I WOULD BE GRATEFUL IF YOU LEFT ME WITH ONE LAST REVIEW. XXX**

* * *

><p><strong>IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR ANOTHER TIME BABY FIC CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY ' THE TIMELORD CURSE' THOUGH BEWARE IT'S A MPREG, AND BEFORE YOU JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS IT'S NOT LIKE THE OTHER MPREGS OUT THERE. IT IS STILL VERY MUCH 11RIVER. JUST ANOTHER ONE OF MY FICLETS WITH A TWIST. ****( WHY CAN'T I WRITE NORMAL FICLETS?) ALL I'M GONNA TELL YOU IS THAT IT INVOLVES GALLIFREYS ACTUAL RETURN AND I'M ALSO GOING TO TRY AND SAVE RIVER IN IT AS WELL. **


End file.
